youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Shresh
Transcript :Donkey: Shresh? :Shrek: What a load of-- :Smashmouth: ♪ Sauce. Body, body, body, body, body, body, body once told me dumb world is... ♪ :Woman: Mac. :Smashmouth: ♪ ...a roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool on her forehead. What's wrong with takin'... ♪ in reverse while spitting three times with name of Mike Myers :Man: Ha, ha! :Smashmouth: ♪ All that glitters is gold. ♪ :Man: Fishy, fishy. :Villager 1: Think it's in there? :Shrek: laughs Yes, well, actually, squeeze the jelly from your onions! Actually, it's quite good on toast. :Villager 3: in repeating Back! Right. :screaming :continues :shouting is going in reverse and back to normal :Shrek: whispers This is the part where you part. :gasping :laughs :laughing :playing :Man: Yay! :laughing :Pinocchio: I'm not a boy. I'm a real boy. time, Pinocchio's nose grows three times Boy. :Old Lady: He can talk! :cage with Tinker Bell inside, Donkey gasps, and the cage falls and hits Donkey, and reversing and gasping :Peter Pan: He can fly! :Captain: He can... :Man: Talk! :Donkey: Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey. Ha, ha! Uh-oh. grunts, and flies back up four times, and repeating, and the guards get Donkey, and he runs away :Guard 7: After him! :runs and hits Shrek's butt, back eight times speeding up :Narrator: Three days later. :Donkey: Wow! :Shrek: Listen, little donkey. What am I? :Donkey: Uh-- Cakes! :Shrek: No! :Donkey: Uh-- :Man: That got it again with a wife! :Shrek: No! What am I? :sings "Uh--" in Mario Bros theme :SpongeBob: The nasty patty! :Shrek: No! reverse No! I'm an ogre. says "ogre" in reverse :Donkey: I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. :Man: I used to be a cow. :Shrek: Oh! :Donkey: We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin'... farting I'm makin' waffles. :Both: Waffles, waffles, waffles! (From Teen Titans Go!) :Greg: growling Freaking hippos! :goes while speeding up while saying "Outside!" :Donkey: Outside. does the unintelligible talking of "outside" :SpongeBob: I got diarrhea! :time, it farts four times, then roaring, and color bars screen with a tone ringing :Farquaad: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? :punches the mirror :Farquaad: You were saying? :Mirror: It's time for you to meet today's elgible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette number two bachelorette number two or bachelorette number two? :Guards: Two! Three! :Farquaad: Number three! :Mirror: Lord Farquaad, you've chosen "or bachelorette number three"? :Farquaad: The muffin man? :Narrator: Several bad puns later. :Shrek: Hey, you! :screams :Shrek: I'm gonna eat ya. :Man: I'm very hungry. up in black screen :Shrek: It's quiet. :creaking :Shrek: Too quiet. :laughing, tone ringing :Donkey: Hey, look at this! :whirring, clicking :clicking :quickens :man is eating food and peanut butter in a bowl :Wooden People: ♪ Welcome to DuLoc, such a perfect town. Here we have some rules, let us let us lay them down. ♪ :shutter clicks :Donkey: Wow! Let's do that again! :Shrek: No! :Narrator: 2000 bad puns later. :Donkey: Let me get this straight. You're gonna go fight a princess, and rescue a dragon. :Shrek: Okay, um, ogres are like onions. :sniffs :Shrek: No! :Donkey: Yes. :Shrek: Layers! says "Layers!" while it has the unintelligible talking Onions have onions. Ogres, onions, ogres, onions, ogres! Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. Onions! :The Proclaimers: ♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. ♪ :Shrek: No! :rumbling :Narrator: A few moments later. :Shrek: Why are you following me? :Donkey: And then I ate some rotten berries, man, that's some strong gas is eking out of my butt that day. :Shrek: No! You stupid ugly useless, pathetic, annoying, dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden! :screams and falls into a lava :Shrek: Bye-bye. :horn honker honks five times :Shrek: Whoa! screaming :vocalizing :Wolf: What? :screaming, farting :Smashmouth: ♪ And then I saw her face! ♪ :Shrek: Onions! Time Cards * Three Days Later * Several Bad Puns Later * 2000 Bad Puns Later * A Few Moments Later Category:Shrek